Behind the Books
by imasmartie
Summary: What happens when Hermione accidently hears a conversation between Draco and his cousin that she wasn't meant to hear? Find out in Behind the Books!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie, with a Dramione fanfiction. I'm not very sure about this story, if I continue it, it wouldn't be very long. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically know. **

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, during our seventh year, it was almost winter so snow was threatening to fall. We all decided to come back so we can complete our education, even Ron and Draco. Ron and I are in a relationship, but I still feel like something is missing. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, but I can't shake that feeling. I was in the library looking at some books, when I saw Draco sitting with a girl, with dark brown hair, and grey eyes like his.

I looked closer, it was Shiela Cinco, a Gryffindor from fifth year. We pass each other occasionally in the halls, but we only exchange a friendly hello. She said, "It's good to see you again Dragon." Dragon?

He smirked, "Really Dragon? Please, you haven't called me that since we were children." She smiled, "Well my dear cousin, sometimes we should be childish. So, how've you been?"

He answered, "Better, but not complete." She shook her head, "You know you're my cousin, but you're like a brother to me, you can tell me anything. Is it the girl?" He groaned, "You know my too well, but yes, it is her. I can't get her out of my mind, her hair, her smile, her eyes. Oh god, her eyes, they're just so, so…"

She finished for him, "Beautiful, I know, you've told me a billion times. So, why don't you just go up and talk to her?" He answered, "It's not that easy, she was, _is, _in the Order, I was a death eater. It doesn't really help, and she already has a boyfriend."

Shiela responded, "Okay, have you been practicing?" He answered, "No." She smirked, "Let me see your hands."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes, "Just let me see them, I'm not going to kill you." He gave her a glare but showed her his hands. She examined them, "You're lying, your hands are calloused, your hands are only calloused like that when we play for a long time. So, have any more songs?"

I was shocked, I didn't know Draco was into music. He answered, "Yeah, but only one, I don't have much time with studies and Quidditch, I think my guitar is starting to dust." Shiela looked at her watch, " I better go, I have astronomy in ten minutes and I have to go get my books. Same time, same place?"

He gave her a ghost of smile, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she was off, and so was I. I had so many questions. _Who is this mystery girl? How come I never noticed Shiela in the library? Who is the girl? Why am I so worked up over them? _I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, then decided, the only way to find out is to keep spying on them.

**Continue or not? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie here, though I got only got one review, I will continue the story just for them. I also know I just published the story about half an hour ago, so hopefully I'll get more reviews. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter two

I was in the library, again, listening to their conversation for the hundredth time. Shiela asked, "So anything new?" He shook his head, "Not really, boring classes, music, homework, Quidditch, and of course, the girl."

She asked, "Still not over her?" He groaned, "No, whatever I do, she's always on my mind, and it doesn't help that she has a boyfriend." She said, "Well, I wouldn't dwell on it, if you two were meant to be then it'll work out, if not, it was never meant to be."

He countered, "But what if I don't take my chance, and never find out." She answered, "Then you're being a coward." He rested his head on the table, "I know." He looked at his watch, "Sorry to cut this short but I better go, I'll see you in an hour, here."

She said, "Okay, bye, Dragon." He waved goodbye and was off. I left and went to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron.

I said the password and went in, I saw Ron, but not in the way I wanted to. There he was snogging with Lavender, I trembled, "Ron?" They looked up, "Hermione? I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes."

"I left early to see you, but I see you're busy." He yelled, "Well, you're always off for about an hour, how do I know you're not with some other guy."

That hit me, "You really don't trust me, do you? Fine, I will go see some other guy." He yelled, "Fine, go ahead, see if I care." I felt my eyes watered, I turned and went to the library. I found myself in between two bookshelves, tucked away crying silently to myself.

I was back where I was on my first day, just some know-it-all without friends. Sure, Harry and Ginny were there, but they were too busy with each other to care about me, and I can see why. I picked myself up, and went to my room, the Head Girl and Boy quarters.

I showered, and changed into sweats. I lied on my bed, the tears were gone, and joy filled in. I was free, free of Ron, and his weird habits. Now, I can concentrate on other things, like my studies, and won't have to worry about anything, like do I look nice? Does my breath smell?

Now, I don't care. I fell asleep happily, saving the frustration of gossip tomorrow.

**Reviews are like money to me, so please fill up my account.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie, with another chapter of Behind the Books. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 3

I woke up due to my alarm, I changed into my uniform, and went to the Head Girl and Boy common room, to see Draco, yes he is Head Boy. I said, "Good morning, Draco." He looked up, "Good morning Hermione."

I asked, "Did you eat breakfast?" He shook his head, "No, I waiting for you." I smiled, "You didn't have to do that." He gave me a half-smile, "I wanted to, shall we?"

I rolled my eyes, and went to breakfast with him. When we arrived, I smiled at him, and went to go sit next to Ginny. She said, "So, is it true? You broke up with Ron?"

I said, "Yeah, I found out he was snogging with Lavender." She put her hand on her forehead, "I swear Ronald is an idiot for letting you go. He may be my brother, but his is so stupid, if Mom found out, she would yell at him for an hour. You know what, I'm going to write a letter to Mom, see how she reacts."

I said, "You don't have to do that, I yelled at him already." She said, "Yeah, but he is going to pay." I smiled, "Thank you." She answered, "Anytime." I watched her leave and saw Harry take her place, "Ron's a bloody git."

I answered, "I know, don't worry, I got it handled, and Ginny is going to write Mrs. Weasley about it." He said, "Ooh, I was going to offer to jinx him, but that is a hundred times worse." I looked at my watch, it was time for spying again.

I excused myself, "I'm going to the library," Harry gave me a look, "Harry, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm sort of relieved." He said, "Okay, but if I have to, I will kick Ron's arse." I chuckled, "Not, if I beat you to it." He smiled, and I left.

I saw Draco and Shiela again at the table, she asked, "So, what's happening with you and this girl?" He answered, "Again, must you bring this up every time we meet?"

She laughed, "Yes, you're my brother, and I want to see you happy, so?" He answered, "Nothing, she still has a boyfriend." She gave Draco a confused look, "You didn't know?"

He asked, "Know what?" She said, "They broke up, like yesterday. Everyone is talking about it, and you see her like every day, so I thought you knew." I covered my mouth, I know who the girl is.

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie! Happy late thanksgiving, at least here in America. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known. **

Chapter 4

Draco answered, "I didn't know, but I don't really pay attention to gossip." Shiela asked, "So, why don't you just go ask her out?"

He answered, "That would seem like I'm taking advantage of her, and I don't want to do that, she's too good for that."

She tilted her head, "I don't think that would be taking advantage, so, why don't you just say it?" He asked, "Say what?"

She answered, "Hermione, I love you." I was shocked, my heart was beating a thousand miles per minute, I looked at Draco, it didn't really surprise him, "I can't." She asked, "Why? Draco, you deserve to be happy, why not with her?"

He answered, "Because I'm not good enough for her, I'll never be." He took his stuff and basically ran out. I chased after him, he ran out of the castle and near the lake he stood there, staring at the water.

I walked up to him, and kissed him. I kissed with all the emotion I can muster and felt sparks, I pulled away but missed it, "You're wrong, you are good enough for me, and I love you too." He smiled, the first time I've seen him smile.

He kissed me this time, I felt like I was on cloud nine, now I realized, I found that missing something.

**Reviews are like galleons, so fill up my account. Oh, and don't worry, I still have a epilogue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is imasmartie. Thank you guys so much for reading my story, now this is the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: epilogue

Draco and I are happily living together, we both are aurours for the Ministry, it was our five year anniversary and it seemed as though he has forgotten. I was in our living room, when I got the call from Shiela, "Hey Shiela, what's up?"

She answered, "You need to get to the Hogwarts Library, like right now, its Draco." I answered panicky, "I'll be there in a bit." I quickly apparated outside the school, and ran through. I finally found the library, Shiela was waiting there, "Where is he, is he okay?"

She just answered, "Hermione, will you marry me?" I was confused, "What?" Draco walked out of the two bookshelves, stood right in front of me, then kneeled.

My hand went up right to my mouth, he took my hand, "Hermione, you are my soul mate, when I'm with you I am the happiest man on Earth, you are the beacon of life in my dark life. You are a star, and I have no idea why you picked me to love you, but I'm going to take this chance."

He pulled out a box, and opened it, there was a lovely ring, it was a two strands of red and green meeting in the middle with a diamond, "So, will you marry me?"

I answered, "Yes, I will marry you." He stood up and kissed me, even after all these years, the spark was still there, and getting stronger each and every day. We separated, and he put the ring on my finger and kissed my knuckle.

I hugged him as tight as I could, he hugged me back equally as tight, but neither one of us cared. I felt him smile against my head, the same one that was on his face when I told him I loved him.

LINE BREAK

I was nervous, this was my first time doing this. Shiela smiled at me, "Don't worry Hermione, after this, he'll just love you even more." I said, "I know, but I'm still nervous."

She said, "He's coming, quick get back." He came rushing in, "Where is she?" Shiela said, "Draco, I'm pregnant." He had that look of confusion, "What?"

I walked out, "Well, I hoped that I would get a better reaction." He turned his head, rushed over to me, "Are you serious? You're pregnant?"

I said, "Yes, Draco I am." He broke out into a huge smile, he hugged me, and I could feel my feet not touch the ground. He put me down, then kissed me, we were both smiling. He separated, and kneeled in front of me, he kissed my stomach.

He said, "Hi little guy, or gal, I'm your daddy, I just wanted to say I'll no matter, who you are, or what you do. Oh, and before I forget, don't cause Mommy too much trouble." I cried tears of joy, he stood up, and wiped them away. He kissed me again, I can still feel sparks.

LINE BREAK

Draco and I were sitting in the living room, when I could hear Shiela yelling, "Draco, Hermione, get in here. It's urgent." I ran, with Draco behind, I went in to the play room, "What, what is it?" I looked at my five month child, Scorpius, "Mama, dada."

I was about to cry, Shiela explained, "We were playing around and she started crying, I could've taken care of it, but then he said,"

Scorpius said, "Mama, Dada." His arms were reaching towards us, I picked him up, and kissed his head. Draco hugged both of us, and I knew, I really did find my missing piece, and a new one too.


End file.
